Amazone
by Firiellefifi
Summary: Fem Harry. La bataille finale ne s'est pas terminée comme on nous l'a conté. Des origines cachées vont être dévoilées et un retour dans le passée sera effectué. Et si le vrai combat se déroulait dans l'ombre du premier. Venez lire pour en découvrir tous les secrets.


Bonjour. Bonsoir ! Voici mon histoire. Tout d'abord, je me présente. Nom de code : Firiellefifi mais vous pouvez m'appelez Fifi. Age : 22 ans. Et voici ma première tentative d'histoire. Je préviens de suite, même si j'adore lire des histoires boys love comme je les appelle. Cette histoire n'en est pas une. Harry sera en fait une fille, vous comprendrez tout en lisant la suite mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite les gens qui ont cliqué en pensant trouver une histoire d'amour homosexuel.

Bref, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand regret. Mais je remercie J.K Rowling d'avoir inventé ce monde qui alimente mon imagination depuis bientôt 10 ans… Snif je vieillis.

Le couple phare de cette histoire sera entre Harry enfin Hariana et Tom. Oui j'aime les méchants. Bien sûr le caractère des personnages ne sera pas fidèle aux livres.

En ce qui concerne les publications, je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par mois, si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration rien ne m'empêchera de publier plus rapidement mais je préfère vous prévenir.

Je vais vous laisser avec le prologue, qui je l'espère vous plaira !

PS : Je n'ai pas de beta donc pardonné les fautes. Si vous en voyez qui vous font saigner les yeux, dîtes le gentiment dans les commentaires je m'appliquerai à changer le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, tout commentaire constructif sera le bienvenu ou même un petit mot de votre part.

Bonne lecture !

Prologue

Comment commencer ? Par le début, je suppose … Bon, tout d'abord, je me nomme Hariana Lilyana Potter, j'ai 19 ans. Vous me connaissez sûrement sous le patronyme d' Harry Potter. En effet, j'ai passé les dix-huit premières années de ma vie dans la peau d'un garçon. Comment cela ce fait-il, me direz vous. Et bien ceci est le début d'une longue histoire. Mon père, James Potter, était un sorcier appartenant à la catégorie des sangs-pur, l'aristocratie tout ça tout ça… Ma mère, Lily Evans puis Potter, était une sorcière née moldue donc considérée par la société comme de la misérable vermine. Mais c'est ce qu'elle a toujours voulu faire croire. Elle se prénommait Lisippée, on est d'accord c'est moche comme prénom, mais elle était l'une des héritières potentiel au trônes des Amazones. Ma mère a été entrainée à être une guerrière dès qu'elle sut marcher, cependant la magie s'en est mêlée et sa mère, ne sachant pas comment élevé une petite sorcière, l'envoya à Poudlard. Bien entendu, à la fin de sa scolarité, elle aurait du revenir auprès de son peuple pour pouvoir prétendre au trône mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. En effet, ma mère a commis un grave pêché pour son peuple, elle est tombé amoureuse… L'amour que mes parents se portaient les a obligé à vivre caché dès leur sortie de Poudlard, en même temps la guerre faisait rage dans la communauté sorcière. Mais malgré tout cela, j'ai vu le jour à la fin du mois de juillet. Cependant je suis née fille, et par conséquent, apte à prétendre au trône des Amazones et donc vulnérable aux attaques des anciennes sœurs d'armes de ma mère. C'est pourquoi ils prirent la décision de me transformer en garçon à l'aide d'un vieux sort, sorti du grimoire familiale des Potter. Ainsi j'aurai eu le temps de grandir tranquillement en apprenant à me défendre. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Un soir d'Halloween, alors que je venais d'avoir un an, quelqu'un s'introduisit dans notre maison et tua mon père, puis ma mère alors qu'elle tentait de me protéger. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de cet événement c'est une ombre noir avant de voir une vive lumière verte qui illuminait la pièce. J'ai survécue et donc été placé dans la famille de ma mère, bien entendu ce n'était pas sa vraie famille, elle lui servait de couverture pour cacher son identité. Mais cela, aucun sorcier ne le savait, cela m'a servit d'une certaine manière, car j'ai rapidement appris à survivre en ne comptant que sur moi-même, mais bon ça traumatise ce genre d'enfance… Bref, cette vie vous la connaissez tous en majorité, certes un peu romancé mais la pluparts des évènements marquant ma vie vous ont été raconté par Mme Rowling. Comment connaît-elle tout cela ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Cependant une chose diffère par rapport aux livres. La bataille finale. En effet, elle ne s'est pas terminé par la mort de Voldemort, c'est beaucoup moins glorieux… Lors de mon duel avec le mage noir, j'ai été gravement blessé, ne vous inquiétez pas lui aussi, cependant mon état ne m'a pas permis de l'empêcher de s'enfuir avec la majorité de ces troupes. A peine parti, je tombais inconscient sur le champ de bataille. Pourquoi Rowling n'a pas écrit ça, et bien faut la comprendre. Elle passe des années à racontez ma vie aux autres et le jour où tout aurait pu être fini, la grande bataille et bien Voldemort s'échappe et je suis gravement blessé… Elle en a peut être marre d'écrire sur ma vie et elle voudrait passée à autre chose. Donc, elle me fait gagner, car après tout dans quel livre le gentil ne gagne pas après avoir passé tant d'épreuves, mis à part Games of Thrones j'entends. Puis invente un joli épilogue avant de devenir riche et célèbre. Heureusement qu'elle s'est arrêté là d'ailleurs, en regardant tout ce qui s'est passé après on pourrait écrire une trilogie… si ce n'est plus. Mais peut être que vous êtes intéressé par ce qui s'est passé par la suite. C'est pourquoi, je vais tenter, avec l'aide de mes souvenirs de vous le raconter. Par contre je n'ai pas les même talents d'auteur que Rowling donc soyez compréhensif. Ah oui, j'oubliais avant mes 18 ans personne ne m'avait informé de mon changement de sexe… Bref, à présent voici mon histoire.


End file.
